Una muda confesión
by Lady Sidhiel
Summary: Loki se encuentra sumido en sus pensamientos, preocupado por los nuevos sentimientos que están aflorando en su interior. Sigyn, por su parte, intenta animarlo. Pero jamás habría pensado que los acontecimientos tomaran un giro inesperado para ella.


Siempre he querido hacer una breve historia de Loki y Sigyn, y esta es la primera que he podido plasmar en el ordenador. Será la primera de una serie de fics que estoy empezando a escribir y que después de revisarlos muchas veces (como en todas mis historias), iré colgando poco a poco. Espero que os guste.

Asgard, uno de los lugares más maravillosos que uno se puede encontrar en los planetas conocidos, que también da nombre a sus habitantes. Edificios de una altura que los humanos de la Tierra jamás podrían imaginar, de color dorado y resplandecientes bajo el sol… unido a una peculiar tecnología y e historia de los terrícolas plasmaron en las creencias religiosas del Norte de Europa. Así es Asgard, un lugar idílico, al menos en apariencia.

El sol se encontraba ya próximo a su desaparición del firmamento, para dar paso a su gemela, la dama de la noche y a la oscuridad: la luna. Los asgardianos iban retirándose a sus aposentos, cansados del duro día que llevaban a sus espaldas. Las voces en el palacio se van acallando, hasta que no se escucha absolutamente nada; por fin el silencio es el rey en aquel paraje caracterizado por el bullir de las gentes de aquel lugar. Pero ese silencio es roto por unos pasos, rápidos y sonoros, que parecen por el sonido que emiten ir a un lugar concreto de forma muy decidida. En el atardecer, las lámparas que se encontraban diseminadas por el palacio y los jardines del mismo comenzaron a emitir un brillo que, aunque en principio era tímido, fueron adquiriendo un mayor protagonismo. Tenían un dispositivo para activarse en caso de falta de luz. Y ese era uno de los muchos inventos que poseía aquella civilización.

Aquella figura masculina causante de la ruptura del silencio se paró en seco, en uno de los balcones que daban a la ciudad. De unos ojos azules y profundos, pelo negro como la noche y ropas lujosas, ante el balcón se encontraba Loki, uno de los hijos de Odín. Andaba sumido en sus pensamientos, para variar. Era una persona bastante callada, reflexiva y misteriosa; seguramente por ello era tan solitario y prefería mil veces la soledad antes que estar acompañado por sus familiares o amigos. La presencia que más toleraba era la de su hermano, al que apreciaba mucho, y de la joven Sigyn, perteneciente a la familia Vanir. Aquella joven de noble familia, con sus ojos azules y puros como las aguas más cristalinas, su pelo sedoso de tonalidad dorada y tan largo que llegaba hasta las caderas, y su piel delicada y blanquecina, había arrebatado el corazón de Loki. Era tan hermosa, tan pura, tan inocente… era todo lo contrario a él. Además eran los típicos amigos de la infancia, que siempre estaban juntos y así se pasaban las tardes aparentemente aburridas en el palacio de Asgard. Como todo, los grandes amigos se suelen quedar en el terreno de la amistad, hasta que uno de los dos ve a la otra persona con otros ojos. Y así comienzan los problemas.

Loki nunca veía el momento oportuno para sincerarse, porque cada vez que hablaba con ella no era capaz de sacarla el tema. La joven mostraba interés por todo lo que le decía, pero jamás había visto que ella estuviera nerviosa con su presencia, ni tampoco que hablara de temas amorosos. A decir verdad, parecía que incluso los odiaba. Y también se encontraba ese tal Theoric, que también estaba enamorado de Sigyn. Ella se comportaba con aquel soldado de su padre de una forma distinta… siempre sonriendo y hablando todo el rato; parecía que estaba nerviosa ante su sola presencia. Sin embargo, ante Loki estaba más segura de sí misma, se sentía cómoda y le confesaba casi todos sus problemas. En el fondo Loki se sentía muy dolido, porque no veía qué era lo que tenía Theoric que él no tuviera. Pero tampoco iba a rendirse tan pronto.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, no se dio cuenta de que una figura femenina se acercaba hacia él, con paso grácil y elegante. Era ni más ni menos que Sigyn, que buscaba la belleza del atardecer para sumirse también en sus pensamientos y alejarse un poco de la ajetreada vida de noble asgardiana. Lo que no esperaba era que no iba a estar sola aquella noche, sino que se encontraría con Loki, aquel hijo de Odín rodeado siempre por un aura de misterio que la atraía un poco. Mientras clavaba sus ojos azulados en su figura, Loki se dio la vuelta de forma repentina, como si de repente notara su presencia, y en su rostro por unos segundos Sigyn pudo ver que estaba molesto. Pero esa sensación desapareció tan pronto como llegó, pues al ver que era ella, una pícara sonrisa, muy característica de su persona, afloró en su rostro.

-Sigyn, no esperaba encontraros aquí. Estaba tan sumido en mis propios pensamientos, que no he notado vuestra presencia.

-Tranquilo, señor Loki, no quiero molestaros. Iré a sentarme en otro sitio. Será que no tenemos espacios disponibles en este palacio –y sonrió para corresponder a su interlocutor -.

-No me molesta vuestra presencia, es más, me agrada mucho que estéis aquí. Sentaos a mi lado, por favor –y dicho eso, se movió un poco para dejarla hueco de sobra y que pudiera apoyarse en la barandilla del balcón -.

-Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento.

Así se encontraban, juntos, mirando aquel bello paisaje que se abría ante ellos. Pasaban los minutos, y ninguno de los dos se decidía a hablar. El ambiente estaba un poco tenso, no porque no quisieran hablar, sino porque no tenían palabras para ello. Finalmente, Sigyn fue la que rompió el silencio.

-Esta noche parece que va a refrescar, ¿no creéis?

-Ciertamente.

-Ojalá el palacio estuviera así de tranquilo en todo momento. A veces creo que hay tanta gente y tanto ruido que una no puede ni escuchar sus pensamientos.

-Sí, es cierto.

-Aunque a mi familia le encanta ese tipo de vida, mientras que yo la odio. Alguna vez se me ha pasado por la cabeza la idea de que soy adoptada… -y empezó a reír -, pero es una idea descabellada.

-… sí, es una idea descabellada –Loki esa noche, no sabía muy bien por qué, quería estar acompañado por la joven, pero no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella. Y Sigyn, que no era tonta, se daba cuenta de que algo raro estaba pasando -.

-Loki, ¿os pasa algo? –Sigyn estaba preocupada. La pregunta más correcta era decir si le pasaba algo con ella, pero no se atrevía a preguntarlo. No era una persona tan importante para él… o eso pensaba -.

-No, solo que estoy dando vueltas a una cosa, nada más…

-¿Y podría saberlo? Sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que pueda, señor. Hasta los príncipes de Asgard pueden tener problemas –y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, reconfortante -.

-Gracias por preocuparos, Sigyn, pero no me apetece hablar del tema –en realidad sí que quería hablar. Quería decirla todo lo que sentía, pero no se atrevía. Y no se atrevería nunca, porque siempre pensaba que Sigyn se merecía a alguien mejor que ella -.

-Bueno, tampoco voy a obligaros. Pero sé de un sitio donde puedo levantar ese ánimo tan mustio que tenéis. Acompañadme.

Dicho esto se separó de la barandilla, y tomando la mano de Loki, lo empujaba a que la siguiera. Loki no ponía mucho empeño en seguirla, pero ante la insistencia de Sigyn, no pudo negarse a ello. Caminaron durante unos minutos, mientras Sigyn seguía hablando para animarle. En el fondo, Loki la agradecía de todo corazón lo que estaba haciendo para alegrarle el día, aunque no lo demostrara. Por fin llegaron al sitio. Era una parte del complejo sistema de balcones que tenía una anchura mayor, en forma circular e invadido por diferentes plantas que se enroscaban en las columnas que servían como decoración. El lugar era muy hermoso, que mejoraba bastante con los tonos rojizos causados por el atardecer.

Una vez que llegaron allí, Sigyn se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta, para estar cara a cara con Loki. Este no se esperaba en nada aquel movimiento, y cuando vio el rostro de Sigyn en frente del suyo, no pudo evitar bajar los ojos para no encontrarse con los suyos. Haciendo caso omiso a ese detalle, Sigyn tomó una de las manos de Loki, y la condujo a su cintura, mientras que enlazó la otra con la suya.

-En la fiesta social del otro día no pudimos tener un baile en condiciones. Te debo uno.

Y comenzaron a bailar, como si siguieran una música que solo podían escuchar ellos dos. Sigyn sonreía ampliamente, y también Loki, viendo los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo para alegrar a su compañero. Lo menos que podía hacer era sonreír. Ahora Sigyn lo veía con otros ojos: ya no le veía como su amigo sino que… quizá lo veía como algo más, como algo totalmente distinto a lo que hasta ese momento veía en Loki. Eso la desconcertaba un poco, pero no era una mala sensación, sino todo lo contrario. Para ambos, el tiempo no pasaba, y les hubiera gustado que nunca acabara.

Entonces Loki, armándose de valor, paró el baile en seco, mirando fijamente a Sigyn a los ojos. Ella, un poco confundida y extrañada, no hizo ademán de continuar, porque suponía que tendría que decirla algo. Con delicadeza, alzó una de sus manos y acarició la mejilla de Sigyn, provocando que esta temblara por el contacto, no a causa del miedo o del rechazo, sino por el placer puro de la acción. Cerró los ojos para sentirlo mejor, mientras Loki hablaba.

-Gracias Sigyn, ha sido una de las mejores tardes de mi vida. Ojalá este momento no se acabara nunca, de verdad.

Sigyn abrió los ojos, y sonrió de nuevo. El rostro de Loki se encontraba cada vez más cerca, podía sentir su aliento, su respiración y sus latidos. Su aroma, su presencia, su actitud… todo eso la estaba volviendo loca. Sentía cosas que hasta ese momento no había vivido, y estaba un tanto asustada, porque no sabía cómo enfrentarse a ello. Pero Loki la dio la solución.

Mientras que mantenía una de sus manos en la mejilla, la otra que mantenía en las caderas de Sigyn la utilizó para acercar más el cuerpo de la joven al suyo, y poder romper la barrera del espacio que había entre los dos. Sigyn no se resistió, más bien estaba deseando que lo hiciera. Casi en un susurro, Sigyn pudo articular unas cuantas palabras, aunque con cierta dificultad.

-Jamás había sentido algo parecido, señor Loki. Me siento… extraña… Como si estuviera enferma.

-No estás enferma, Sigyn –dijo Loki con una sonrisa, ante la inocencia de la joven –es solo que no sabes por lo que estás pasando. Nada más.

-¿Y vos sabéis por lo que estoy pasando? ¿Tiene cura, acaso? No puedo seguir con este calor que me abrasa por dentro...

-Claro que la tiene.

Y la besó. Era un beso ardiente, con pasión, y volcando en el mismo todos sus deseos por estar con ella. La pilló totalmente desprevenida, y aunque al principio pensó en intentar zafarse de aquel beso, no tenía fuerzas ni tampoco ganas de hacerlo. En el fondo, deseaba ese momento. Lo había esperado durante mucho tiempo. Y por fin había llegado. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, llevó sus manos al cuello de Loki, para abrazarlo y para que no se separara de ella. Loki, respondiendo al abrazo de Sigyn, llevó ambas manos a las caderas de aquella, no sin antes pasar suavemente por su cuerpo, como si lo estuviera experimentando. De nuevo aquel escalofrío la recorrió todo el cuerpo, despertando en su interior unos deseos que jamás pensó que tendría.

Tras un poco de tiempo, tuvieron que deshacer aquel beso, por falta de aire. Dando un delicado beso a Sigyn en la frente, la llevó hacia sí y la presionó con fuerza contra su pecho. Los brazos de Sigyn fueron bajando un poco, hasta que se colocaron en su pecho, mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón. Loki también movió sus manos, para enredarse en los dorados cabellos de la joven y moverlos de una forma un tanto juguetona.

-No… no sabía que sentíais eso por mí. Me siento mal, porque seguro que os he hecho mucho daño sin proponérmelo. Os pido perdón –no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas de arrepentimiento cayeran resbalando por sus mejillas -.

-No llores, mi dulce Sigyn –dijo Loki, mientras se alejaba lo suficientemente de ella como para ver de nuevo su rostro –no teníais por qué saber nada. Más bien ha sido culpa mía. No os merecéis a alguien… a alguien como yo.

-No digáis eso, por favor. Te necesito a mi lado, ahora lo veo claro. Te necesito…

-Y yo a ti, Sigyn. Y yo a ti –y besó dulcemente sus mejillas, para quitarla las lágrimas de su rostro. –No lo olvides nunca…

La luna se encontraba avanzando en el firmamento, con su luz blanca bañando todo lo que se encontraba en la supercifie del planeta. Ese resplandor balquecino daba un toque aún más mágico a aquel lugar. Los dos estaba embelesados, mirándose el uno al otro, como si no existiera nada más; como si el mundo que les rodeara no tuviera mayor importancia. Sigyn sentía que vivía un sueño del que no quería despertarse, mientras que Loki no quería moverse de allí. Tenía miedo de deshacer el abrazo, como si ello supusiera que Sigyn se separara para siempre de su lado. Era una de las pocas veces que sentía la felicidad, aquel sentimiento que pocas veces se manifestaba en su interior. Y Sigyn era la única que podía despertar aquello. Por eso la amaba tanto.


End file.
